Sing Me To Safety
by Taysia-Lenobia
Summary: Leliana's life before the chantry with Tug, Sketch, and Marjolaine. A short fanfic about a few of her missions and what she does after the Blight is ended. Inspired by Leliana's song DLC. Finished Finally! Thanks readers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"okay, you both know how this works. We get in and we get out. Keep it quick, clean, and simple." I said looking from Tug to Sketch.

Tug chuckled "And what did Marjolaine say to plant this time?"

"Do we always have to make this difficult, I don't want to be caught." Sketch said nervously, as always. Before I could answer Tug, Marjolaine walked out of the darkness.

"I want you to plant these, Leliana." She said flashing papers and a seductive smile at me. I gave her a flirty glance before taking the papers.

"Letters?" I said in a confused tone.

"Not just any letters, My Pretty Thing, love letters. Well counterfeit love letters from one noble to another." She laughed.

"Ah, so the typical sabotage." Tug commented approvingly.

"Do we ever do anything else?" Sketch asked, but not annoyed, more playful. I just couldn't figure the elf and mage out.

"There is nothing more exciting to do, and beside saboteur has become our middle names, no?" I said with a small laugh, scanning the letters. "These are awful!" I laughed at the mushy letters.

"Let me see!" Tug said so I promptly handed them over to the Dwarf.

"Get it done by midnight, don't let the guards catch you, there aren't many there tonight. You know what to do. Plant them somewhere…personal. Then meet back at our place, there are no more missions for tonight." Then before she walked away she brushed against me and whispered "And you should meet me in my quarters for a congratulations on what I'm sure will be a job well done." Then she disappeared into the darkness. I felt myself smiling about later and snapped out of it. I looked at Tug and then Sketch.

"We have work to do boys." I smiled mischievously as I led them through dark alleyways until we reached the Nobles estate.

"The Cousland's? I didn't even realize they played these dirty games."

"How are you surprised?" Sketch asked Tug. "Every noble plays these games."

"Besides don't you remember when we last entertained their party? The girl was sneaking around with some boy when she was supposed to be with some son of her mother's friend." I smiled evilly. "This is what she gets for not learning how to sneak around properly." Tug chuckled and Sketch smiled a little at my comment.

"Where do you think the guards are?" Sketch asked me.

"I would suspect at least one at every outside entrance-except the windows. And probably a few on each floor inside. Marjolaine said it wasn't heavily guarded and she always seems to be right about these types of things, so lets go." I snuck off into the darkness, knowing Tug and Sketch were close behind following my lead. I had earned my position well according to Marjolaine. And I knew I was her favorite, after all I was her Pretty Thing. I smiled in the darkness. I saw a guard ahead and barely audibly I breathed the words "guards. Quick, clean, easy." I snuck up behind one and Wrapping my arm around him I slit his neck with my Orlesian Purse Cutter. I saw Sketch freeze the second guard and Tug finish him with his ax. Perfect. Silently, we positioned the bodies to look as if they killed each other and crept inside.

"The girls room is?"

"Second floor." Tug said knowingly.

"How did you know that?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"I pay attention too." The dwarf said gruffly. I gave a nod of approval. We went through the first floor without a single guard. At the second floor stairwell I stopped them.

"What?" Sketch whispered.

"Take care of the guard over there and Tug and I will sneak past." I paused only a moment before taking off, I heard Sketch cast his spell and tug and I were at the girls door. I opened it and saw a typical bedroom.

"Where to plant these letters then?" Tug asked.

"Marjolaine said somewhere personal, the most personal place is the dresser or bed, yes?" Sketch observed.

"Yes." I bit my lip. "But then, only the girl will see them. We need the mother or father to discover this. Even the brother will do."

"What about the writing desk, in the family hall outside her room?" Tug suggested.

"Isn't that straying too far from Marjolaine's plan?" Sketch said cautiously.

"No. No actually the desk would be perfect." I decided and hid the letters partially under a new piece of paper. I turned to the two of them. "Now, drop your pants." All I got in return were stunned looks. I sighed. "If you drop your undergarments, at least one of you, I can plant them in her room and when the maid who cleans alerts the mother she will be in even deeper trouble.

"I don't think so." Sketch said.

"No sodding way." Tug agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine have it that way." I said as I reached up, and without revealing myself, pulled down my own underwear. I got more surprised looks, and a tad bit of interest from Sketch. I smiled to myself, glad to have finally caught his attention.

"How will those help?" Sketch asked.

"Simple, I'll plant them in the brother's room, no use in letting one child take all the blame." I smiled and skipped into the room across the hall planted the underwear partially under his bed and left. I started down the hallway but they were both still staring at me.

"Did I forget something?" They shook their head at me.

"Then what?" I asked slightly annoyed. Sketch gathered himself first.

"Just um, going through my mind to make sure we didn't forget anything." I smiled and they both quickly caught up with me.

"I never forget anything, you cant in our line of work." And with that we fled the Estate and went back to our place. Immediately I went to Marjolaine's room and closed the door behind me.

"All went well My Pretty Thing." She didn't mean it as a question but I nodded.

"Good." She purred and pulled me closer to her. "Then we have reason to celebrate. Her hand moved down my back until my waist and she stopped. "No under garments?" She arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I took them off to get the brother in trouble as well." I said hoping she would approve.

"You are my very smart Pretty Thing." She smiled and kissed me deeply, both of us knowing we would lay together tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke early the next morning and crept out of Marjolaine's room and into mine. Marjolaine said she didn't know why I bothered, the others most likely knew about us. But I was leading them through missions and it just did not feel right. I got dressed in new clothes hurriedly and walked into the kitchen, to my surprise Sketch was there.

"Good morning Sketch, you are up early." I smiled kindly.

"Good morning Lenobia. I figured I should start cooking breakfast."

"It is impossible to do any favor for you, I was going to make breakfast so you didn't have to." Before he could respond I heard Tug walk up.

"Wish you would have." he grumbled. "The mage is no sodding cook." He seated himself at the small table.

Sketch grinned and sarcastically retorted "would it help if I threw a few stones in it?" I tried to no avail to suppress my laughter. Tug just grumbled to himself and Sketch smiled at me, I felt something change…but before I had much time to think about Marjolaine swept into the room.

"We have a new mission!" her voice rang with dark happiness.

"Are you going to let us in on the details?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm.." She thought for a moment. "Certainly."

"So…" Sketch prompted.

"in due time." She smiled deviously. "Enjoy your day," Then in a low seductive tone she added, "I know I will." Then she disappeared after a half sympathetic look at what I knew was a jealous look on my face. I understood our relationship was, well, different. But I couldn't help but get jealous. Even if it has been this way all the time. I never used to feel like this. Marjolaine's many conquests never used to bother me, I was fine with them. But perhaps now I'm starting to grow up, I'm not as naïve as I was a few years ago.

"Leliana? Are you even listening?" Sketch interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was…off in my own thoughts." I said hurriedly. "What were you saying?"

"Tug wants to go to the market today and have some fun. I would like to get out of the house for once in the daytime. What do you say?"

"Of course! Tug what kind of fun did you have in mind?" I asked mischievously.

"Something that's a bit of a challenge."

"Hmmm I have the perfect idea, are we up for a little thievery?" I asked and they both nodded and grinned. "Perfect." I led them out the door and down the alley that led straight to the Denerim Market District. I turned to them.

"Sketch, see that mage there, selling things?" He nodded. "Good. Distract him." I turned to Tug. "Walk slowly around, browsing, then once I make eye contact with you, go over to the dwarf selling weapons and talk about something to make him turn his back. I'll plant the things I stole from the mage into the Dwarves box and then, Sketch, once you see Tug go over to the dwarf tell the mage you'll be back in a moment, when you can tell I've stolen the dwarf's wares go back to the mage and I'll plant those, then we'll walk off and meet up in the alley with The Wonders of Thedas. Got it?"

"Got it." They both said together, we smiled and went our separate ways executing our plan. As a bard there's not anything more fun than creating trouble and playing the game, but there is also nothing more dangerous than the game we play. I walked around the market pretending to be interested in some ugly Ferelden boots, when I saw my chance, the mages back was turned. I moved swiftly to the chest and picked the simple lock in no time. I got up and walked away giving a quick glance to Tug. I watched him walk to the dwarf when I accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Sorry." I said looking at her.

"Oh are you from Orlais?" She smiled.

"yes, I am." I smiled distractedly, watching Tug over her shoulder.

"Oh don't you just hate these ugly Ferelden boots and plain clothes! I remember once in Orlais the latest fashion was-"

"I would love to talk more about Orlais with you but I really must go, perhaps we will meet again." I said hurrying off to the dwarf who was showing Tug a fine ax.

I quickly picked the lock and stole what belonged in his chest, placing the mages things in the chest as a replacement. The dwarf turned around in time to see me stand up.

"Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was…just admiring this lovely pair of leather boots, did you craft them yourself?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"That is truly amazing. Too bad I forgot my coins, perhaps I will come back another day to buy from you. Thank you." I hurried off to the mage that Sketch was distracting again. My heart racing from almost being caught. I shoved the dwarves wares in the chest and locked it, getting up I left quickly to The Wonders of Thedas.

I stifled my smile as to not look suspicious when I heard yelling from the market square shortly after Tug and Sketch joined me.

"Can we go in there?" Sketch asked gesturing to The Wonders of Thedas.

"Of course." I said cheerily.

"Eh, you go on ahead those sodding tranquils make me uneasy. I'll be getting a drink."

"By which he means getting unbelievably drunk, of course." Sketch laughed. I joined him because he was right. Tug mumbled to himself and walked off to the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Tug never did like Sketch's sense of humor, I just realized it but I've always loved it. He could always make me laugh. It used to get me in so much trouble with Marjolaine.

"So will you be accompanying me in?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I have always found magic," I paused and glanced quickly at sketch then back to the Alley, "And its users, interesting."

He raised his eyebrows but said no more and opened the door for me following me in. I instantly went to the many bookshelves. Reading had always interested me and I found a book entitled: The Five schools of Magic: Summarized. I quickly started reading wanting to know more about what Sketch could command. Actually, I blushed as the realization hit me, I wanted to know more about Sketch himself. I glanced up at him and he met my gaze, I looked away quickly embarrassed.

Instantly thoughts of Marjolaine filled my head. I shook them away embarrassed. It wasn't as if a few thoughts about Sketch were against Marjolaine and besides it wasn't as if she was completely faithful to me. Maybe I really am beginning to outgrow her foolish games.

I shut the book I was trying to read and got up to look around. That's when I saw robes that were perfect for sketch, I bought them hastily and hid them in my pack.

"About ready to go?" Sketch startled me.

"if you are."

"I am." he said and led the way out. "We still have the evening, and Tug won't be joining us, what shall we do?"

"Well Tug has already eaten, I'm sure. Marjolaine is…well…full. So we can go back to our place or eat somewhere." We never called our hiding place home, because it wasn't. We didn't all love each other like a big family, we just helped each other out, if one of us dies, then Marjolaine will move on in 3 seconds and the other two will keep them in their thoughts but barely. Or at least that's how its supposed to work. In truth, I don't know if I could just move on after a death of Tug, Sketch or Marjolaine.

"hmm well I do not know a good place to eat around here."

"Okay, lets eat at our place." I said and smiled at him "You can cook for once without Tug's criticisms." He laughed.

"And yet I'm not even sure I can cook without him." We walked back to our place mostly in silence.

"Sketch, go ahead and start dinner, I have to get something in my room." I told him and hurried off to my little room that only had a bed a dresser and a small table. I found some paper and string and did my best to wrap up the robes for Sketch. I wanted to surprise him, but I don't want t give them to him. Better to say I wouldn't know how to give them to him. So I set them down on his bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good." I sat down.

"Thank you, its pretty much what we have almost every night with some extra herbs thrown in." He said humbly. I smiled as he sat the bowl down in front of me and then sat across from me with his own bowl. I ate a bit of the stew and looked up at him.

"You are an amazing cook, Sketch."

"It was always my job back in the Alienage. So it was either get good at cooking or starve." He shrugged. "I guess you can see which one I did."

"That's horrible. I just realized we know little about each other…but then again I suppose it should be that way."

"Yes, with our job we can't afford to know much about anyone except their skills in battle. But I cannot help but tell you that lately I've been thinking of you in a way that's more than just another bard."

"I have as well. But I wonder in what way?"

"As a," He paused for a moment as his eyes flitted away. "A…friend, yes a friend." He finished quickly. I felt my heart flop flat in my chest, but I kept a smile on my face as best I could.

"Yes, me too. Well I suppose I should-"

"You made dinner and did not invite me along?" Marjolaine's voice cut me off.

"Sorry Marjolaine we figured you would be rather…full by now." I said standing up and turning towards her.

"Oh My Pretty Thing, you should know I am never too full for desert." She said giving me a seductive look. Then I do not know what came over me. But I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth.

"Be careful eating so much Marjolaine, you wouldn't want to lose your gorgeous figure." Then turning away from Marjolaine's shocked face I looked to Sketch. "Thank you for a wonderful day and dinner Sketch, hopefully we may do it again." Then moving out of the room I said more to the air than to anyone, "I will be in my room come get me when its time for our petty theft mission tonight." I walked into my room feeling Sketch's shocked eyes and Marjolaine's glare on my back the whole way there. Then I heard tug walk in and slur drunkenly "Hey what's with all the looks, never seen a drunk dwarf before?" I heard Sketch laugh as I'm sure Tug fell over and Marjolaine stomp into her room and shut the door.

Oh maker what have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke and stretched, our mission last night was only petty thefts. I don't know why we've been sent to Ferelden if we are just going to do a little thieving, surely its something we could have done just as easily in Orlais. I will have to voice my opinions to Marjolaine. I opened the door and smelling breakfast walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said cheerily. Sketch waved, Tug grunted, as usual, but Marjolaine got up and went into her room only sparing me a hateful look.

"Well what got shoved up her but?" Tug asked then with a chuckle added " Other than what normally gets shoved up there." Sketch chuckled and I trued unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. Marjolaine was already angry at me and now I was making it worse by laughing at her. I will have to apologize.

"Little Leliana here told Miss Marjolaine off last night." Sketch smiled triumphantly at me. My stomach turned.

"Well its about sodding time someone did!" Tug exclaimed raising a glass. I rolled my eyes at his drinking ale this early.

"Yes, well, I should go talk to her." I said turning towards her room.

"Without breakfast?" Sketch sounded a little concerned. I looked over my shoulder and smiled weakly.

"I'm afraid if I have anything I might up heave it in just a moment." Then I continued to Marjolaine's door. I knocked. "Marjolaine? May I come in?" I heard her sigh.

"If you must." So I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me. I stared at her still with my back pressed up against the door, I didn't feel welcome like I had so many times before. She was sitting at a writing desk working on some papers.

"So that is why you've been holed up in your room, your working on papers." I said trying to make conversation.

"You know very well that is not why I've been holed up here, as you put it." I could feel the hatred in her expression without even having to see her face.

"I-I was just-"

"I know what you were trying to do." She interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you last night, I was out of line. I shouldn't belittle you in front of the others because we all need to have respect for you. Its just hard to-to be with you and not be treated as an equal." I admitted.

She sighed and turned around. Seeing my face her expression softened and she sighed. "I know it is My Pretty Thing." She stood up and I smiled a little at the use of her name for me. Se moved to her bed and patted for me to sit next to her. Graciously I accepted this attempt to make me feel less of a stranger. "I know you all too well, Leliana, this is why I know that something must be bothering you, that is the only time you act out like you have." I looked away embarrassed for my actions. "So tell me what is troubling your pretty little head?"

I sighed. I might as well tell her now. "Marjolaine, why are we here in Ferelden?"

"What do you mean? We are here for the usual game of course."

"Well then what was the point of coming here? We coul;d have just played the game in Orlais as we usually do."

"Oh, is my pretty thing getting homesick?" She cooed. I stood up and stood across from her.

"Perhaps a little, but Marjolaine, I know we do not usually get informed of our mission until the night of said mission but I cannot help but feel…" I paused at a loss for words. "…Apprehensive about the reasons we are here."

"ah, Pretty Thing, all will be explained in due time." She said cryptically.

"That is the problem!" I shouted. "Sorry," I added quickly, "I did not mean to shout."

"Leliana you should not question your Bard Master" Marjolaine said sternly.

"I know, I am sorry. Forget I said anything."

"Arguments are not so easily forgotten, Leliana, but I will forgive you." I thought I heard her mumble for now under her breath but I ignored it.

"Thank you Marjolaine, you are too gracious."

"I know it, perhaps it is one of my weaknesses." As she said it I knew I was used to this sort of attitude from her but this time it offended me. "So tell me Pretty Thing will you be staying?" She asked gesturing to her bed.

"No, sorry Marjolaine, I have plans today, perhaps another time." I walked towards the door and heard the annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, perhaps." Then I closed the door and sat down at the table.

"Breakfast now, Leliana?" Sketch asked me smiling and handing me a bowl.

"Thank you." I said and began to eat. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well Tug said he was blabbing about our superior minstrel skills and now we've been requested to play at the Gnawed Noble Tavern for the day, so shall we?"

"Well I'm a bit rusty on my lute…"

"I'm not, and besides you'll be singing anyways." Sketch said.

"Plus there is quite a bit of coin in it!" Tug said sounding a little less drunk than earlier.

"Alright, alright, we'll go."

We walked out of the tavern and tug took one look at us and chuckled. "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

"We're not-" Sketch and I said at the same time which made Tug interrupt us with his laughter. So Sketch and I hung back and started walking to our place.

"The song you sang in there what was it about?" Sketch askled breaking the silence.

"Which song? I sang many tonight." I said even though I knew exactly which one he was talking about.

"The one in Elvish, I think."

"Ah, well I think it is in Elvish but I cannot be sure, an elven woman sang it to me though."

"Oh." He said simply but I knew he had more questions.

"You can ask me more if you wish."

"Can I? I just do not want to overstep our boundaries."

"And what boundaries might those be?"

"Not getting to close in case one of us…dies."

"Sketch, I'm not sure we can avoid getting to know each other after working together for almost 3 years. "

"You just never seemed the chatty type." I laughed when he said that. "What?"

"It just proves how little we know about each other, I am quite the 'chatty type', as you put it, if you get me talking about the right things."

He clearly found this amusing. "And what would the right things be?"

"That, is something you will have to find out for yourself." I smiled and opened the door.

"Great you have finally arrived. Lets get to business now." Marjolaine said to sketch and me trying to sound relieved we were here but her voice had a rather angry tone to it.

"What's the business tonight?" I asked.

"The way I get it its important." Tug said.

"Important business? Well that's a switch." Sketch commented sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Silence!" Marjolaine interrupted us. "Now, I will tell you what you are doing. You will be taking the life of a certain messenger man." None of us asked why, we knew better than that. Instead we all nodded in understanding.

"great, get ready you two, Leliana follow me for further instructions." Marjolaine said leading the way into her room.

"What am I to do?" I asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Kill him. Completely. He will be just outside Denerim. He is coming here on the Imperial Highway from Lothering. When he is dead take everything off his body, especially the papers. Bring me the papers without looking at them. Understand?"

"Completely." I said and Marjolaine kissed me.

"Good. If you do well you might just have a surprise waiting for you."

"Is that surprise in the shape of a human? A woman, perhaps?"

"Yes, and she just might look a lot like me. So do well tonight and get a reward."

"Marjolaine," I paused seriously before smiling. "I always do well." Then I closed the door softly behind me.

"Alright listen up," I pause letting Sketch and Tug move to follow me outside. "Our target shouldn't be too far from the gates. He's traveling from lothering, he may or may not be armed.

"On the imperial highway?" Sketch asked and I nodded.

"Then I say we just jump up outta nowhere and hit him hard." Tug added. I looked at sketch for his opinion, he nodded.

But," Sketch added, "There aren't a lot of shadows on The Imperial Highway, he would need a distraction." Tug and then Sketch looked at me pointedly. I gave a half laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Very well then." then getting more serious I added. "Come now, be quick and unseen." I said leading them out through the city gates. None of us said a word. Normally there would be easy chatter among us until we got close enough but we all understood this was one important job. So there is no room for mistakes. I heard footsteps and motioned for them to go off into the shadows. I saw the man peering out towards me. When he was close enough I stood up. I was shocked to see 2 guards with him, I thought there would only be one if any.

"Is- is someone there?" the target sounded scared.

I began to cry, "yes, yes I am here."

"What happened miss?" He ran over to me.

"I-I'm trying to get to Lothering." I said between fake hysterical sobs." With my little boy, but I cant seem to find him!' I made my self burst into more sobs.

"Well, perhaps I could help you look for him, where did you see him last?"

"Right over there." I said making a sweeping motion towards sketch and Tugs hiding places. "He said he wanted to play hide and seek! Then he vanished!"

"Well Guards, what are you waiting for, begin looking!" He commanded, and I smiled to myself, keeping close to the target.

"Oh! I saw something move!" I shouted. "Could it be my Timothy?"

"Whe-" The man started to ask but I had his back pressed against me, dagger to his throat I smiled. Before the guards could even react Sketch and Tug hopped out and killed one each.

"Hand over the papers." I commanded.

"But- I…what papers?"

I sighed. "Why must they always play dumb?" I asked Tug and Sketch, who both shrugged. "You very well know what papers I am talking about, now hand them to the Mage there." I commanded, we made it a point never to use anyone's names during missions, even if we do kill the target, the wind carries things and we do not need anyone hearing our names from the wind.

"Okay." He said and handed the papers to Sketch.

"Now, all your other possessions to the Dwarf." He did as told.

"Are you going to spare me now?" He asked and I heard Tug laugh.

"No, I simply didn't feel like picking through your corpse for what I wanted. Now I don't have to." I said and sliced my dagger quickly across his throat and walked away with Sketch and Tug in tow as the targets body thudded on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ah, yes, these are the papers I needed." Marjolaine glanced over the papers approvingly. "You did well, My Pretty Thing. Now, come join me tonight." She said setting the papers aside and laying down on her bed. I don't know what came over me but I remained standing. "What is it?" She asked a little alarmed and slightly annoyed.

"perhaps we should not lay together tonight. We have a long important night ahead of us tomorrow." I said acting more concerned than I was.

"I suppose so." She agreed but not happily. Not in the least.

"I shall go rest now." I said leaving, but instead of going to my room I went a room further and knocked on Sketch's door.

"Come in." He called. I opened the door, and there was sketch sitting at a small desk writing something. He looked up "Oh, Leliana, um…sit down?" He said questioningly and a but nervously.

"You seem quite busy, I suppose I shouldn't have barged in." I started to turn to the door chastising myself. Why did I even come? What was I thinking? It wasn't as if we had anything to talk about and now I'm just digging my own grave with Marjolaine surely knowing I came in here tonight. This was nothing but-

"Leliana, don't go." Sketch said cutting through my inner chatter. "have a seat." He said gesturing to a chair beside him.

"May I ask what are you writing?"

"Nothing now that I can thank you myself, thank you for the robes Leliana they are perfect." I blushed. I had nearly forgotten them.

"I, uh, did not know much about robes but the Tranquil there said that they were great ones."

"They are, they must have cost you everything you've been saving. What can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing. It is a gift, so no repayment needed." I smiled.

"So, not to over step my boundaries but shouldn't you be with Marjolaine, er, celebrating?"

I sighed. "I should yes. Actually she is mad at me, I told her I was too tired tonight and that we had a long mission ahead of us tomorrow. But she knows I came in here instead of my room."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come in here?" He asked confused but not rude at all, almost like he wanted me here.

"Because…I." I paused thinking. "I do not know entirely."

"Well then what do you know?"

"I know that I enjoyed talking with you these last few days and enjoyed being around you and so I guess that is why I came here." I explained hurriedly.

Sketch looked away, "I know how you feel."

"You do?" I was shocked.

"Well, yes. You just want some one you can talk to about all this. So you do not feel so alone, so you feel like maybe if you die tonight someone might miss you. Even if it is only a little bit, the feeling is consoling."

" I had no idea you felt that way."

He looked up at me then. "That is the problem, is it not? That we know little of each other."

"Yes it is a problem. We know each others skills but nothing more. It is strictly business."

"But doesn't it have to be like that?"

"I do not think it does." I said honestly. If someone had asked me that question a week ago I would have said a flat out yes and told them to pay attention to business at hand. But since we came to Ferelden just 4 days ago everything has changed in me.

"Then why do all of us bards act this way?"

"In this game that we play, it is kill or be killed. If it came right down to it and we were supposed to get something important from someone and one of your partners was going to get killed you would have to choose the important item over the one you work with."

"It is sad but true, I suppose." he agreed.

"That is why in this game we are close to no one."

"But you are…close, with Marjolaine, are you not?"

"I was…once." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure. But Sketch, I think I am growing out of her silly games."

"You are not going to try to quit being a bard are you?" He asked shocked and wary.

"No, of course not. There is almost no way out of this game."

"Almost." He agreed because we both knew the only way to break from your bard master was to kill him or her.

"But it is not that I want out of the bard trade, I just want out of Marjolaine's games she plays with me."

"It is not fair to you, what she does."

"No, I do not think so either. I have finally outgrown her. It has taken 3 years, but I do not want this! I do not want ot be risking my life for papers for her while she is off laying with some other person!" I exploded with more rage than I had intended. "I am sorry, I should not be telling you all this."

"No, this is what I want. Someone to confide in and they to confide in me."

"Then may I tell you something, something secret?"

"Yes." He nodded with anticipation.

"I do not know why we are here, in Ferelden, not completely. I know it is something to do with the papers we collected tonight. Tomorrow we are to plant them in some important Arl or Bann's home or something. But the way Marjolaine's face lit up tonight when she glanced them over. Something was wrong. It was not her usual mischievous look it was some other look, almost evil." I shook my head, "Perhaps I imagined it, but I have had a long standing feeling something is off."

"You mean this may not be just another petty mission?"

"Exactly."

"Then I believe you, completely."

"You do?" I was confused.

"Of course, your judgment has always served us best, I mean, we are all still alive." I looked over at his hand that was now covering mine, he followed my gaze and then quickly removed his hand looking away he hurriedly explained, "I apologize, you tend to make me feel…safe and then I get so bold." He shook his head chastising himself.

"Its okay Sketch." I smiled at him and we just stared at each other for a bit. I was wondering what he is thinking and he is probably wondering the same thing. I looked outside and it was nearly dawn.

"Well we should probably head off to bed." I opened my eyes wide at what I said, "our separate beds, and, erm, get some sleep." I chuckled nervously. He smiled.

'Yes, we should." we went to the door together and he opened it for me. "Your hair looks nice Leliana. I've never seen it down before."

I had forgotten I took my hair out of its usual ponytail. "Thank you Sketch." Then I walked into my room and fell asleep happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I yawned and walked out into the small kitchen which was the only room other than our bedrooms and the hall.

"you slept later than I do after a few nights of sleepless drinking!" Tug exclaimed as soon as I walked in.

"Yes, but Tug you're a dwarf your conditioned to drink that way." Sketch smiled at me, "it is lunch time you know."

"Really?" I guess that would explain more sun in my room than usual.

"Perhaps," Marjolaine said walking out of her room, "She had an exhausting night." Tug waggled his eyebrows at me and Marjolaine missing the fact that Marjolaine was shooting daggers at Sketch and I.

"Looks cannot kill us Marjolaine." Sketch retorted, clearly seeing her glare.

As she walked by me I added, "you've never seen her in the morning." There was laughter from all of us, and I couldn't help but be glad I was hurting her now the way she had me so many times that she lay with someone else.

"Just be ready for tonight! 'Tis important!" She barked and then slammed the door behind her.

"Well what crawled up her arse?" Tug asked.

"That's the problem, nothings crawled up there for a while." Sketch said and we all burst into another fit of laughter.

After we had stopped my stomach grumbled. "I'm starved."

"You should be you slept right through breakfast."

"Be glad about that!" Tug said criticizing Sketch's cooking as always.

"Well lunch is almost done." Sketch said, stirring a pot.

We all sat down and sketch gave us bowls.

"Oh great this again." Tug complained jokingly as I began eating hungrily.

"Oh don't worry Tug, I have something special you can add to yours." Sketch said plopping a small bag full of something down beside Tug at the table, then sat down and began eating. I gave Sketch a puzzled look and Tug gave the bag a puzzled look then opened it, He reached inside and I spit soup everywhere from laughing as Tug let out a stream of insults inserting sodding in between every one about the bag full of stones and sketch.

"Well Tug I figured a few stones might make it feel more like the food your used to at home!"

"At home we cut open a sodding Nug! That's a meal!" But even Tug couldn't help laughing.

"Well he did keep threatening to add stones, Tug, lesson learned." I said wiping up the table from me spitting soup out and from Tug spilling his soup as he pounded his fist on the table.

We all finished eating, stifling laughter. I got up and started to clean up after lunch, Tug went back into his little room, and Sketch went to his room. Once I finished cleaning up Sketch came back out with a piece of paper. Sketch spread the paper out.

"Marjolaine dropped this off at my room a little while after your visit."

"Oh," I said observing the map on the paper, "Your new robes look great on you by the way." We smiled at each other.

"So this is why Marjolaine is so foul! You spent the sodding night with him didn't you?" Tug burst from his room chuckling.

"No, she and I just talked." Sketch said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so that's what you are calling it these days, eh?"

"Oh, Tug, shut it. Marjolaine's just angry because I would rather have a conversation with Sketch than sleep with her."

They both had surprised looks on their faces, staring at me. "well, come on now, we should study this for tonight." They both mumbled their "oh, right" and joined me looking over the map. "Marjolaine said there are fewer guards because most had accompanied the family elsewhere for the week. So no family and few guards. However we cannot just get in one of the doors, they will all be guarded still."

'But fewer guards mean none on the roof?" Sketch asked.

"Exactly, we will not have to worry about prying eyes in the sky. So all the guards will be on the ground, mainly in front of entrances and exits to and from the estate. Then a few on each floor. The targets study is on the first floor." I paused.

"So we get in on the first floor and then get out on the first floor, easier than usual." Tug summarized.

'Wrong." I paused then continued to explain, "You see, the first floor holds the armory and vault, it is harder to get in to the first floor. Along with the matter of all entrances on the first floor being guarded."

"Because they are the only entrances and exits." Sketch realized aloud.

"Exactly. SO we shall go in through this window." I pointed at a window in the back courtyard.

"Why this one?" Tug asked.

"Because it over looks the garden, no one will be guarding the garden and there are trees to give us a boost in."

Sketch turned the map over then to reveal inside sketches of the estate. "Alright so here is the study." He pointed to a room.

"Yes, its down this stair case which is close to the window we will be entering through and then we take this hall, turn right, then turn right, then the door to the left is the study. However on the way there is the Armory and Vault so we will be passing at least two, but my guess is probably four, guards."

"Four guards, no problem!" Tug grunted.

"Just try not to make a lot of noise, unlike the last time." Sketch said warily to Tug, the way he always does before missions. Sketch was always the most afraid of getting caught.

"So once we've placed the papers, if all goes well we take another right and follow it right to a side entrance, take care of the guard there and sneak out as if we weren't there."

"That will be a lot of bodies." Tug said thoughtfully.

"Which is why, if we can, we will sneak past as many guards as possible. However if we cant, we simply dispose of them, as always."

"Sounds good." Sketch said.

"Typical break in." Tug added.

"Great, we meet Marjolaine outside the estate at dusk."

"Where is she?" I asked irritated.

"She's never on time, sodding women." Tug complained.

"Ah, but I am told it is better late than never." Marjolaine said as she walked out of the shadows. "I am glad you are all here."

"Like we would be anywhere else?" Sketch added boldly. Clearly I did make him more bold, he hardly ever talked around Marjolaine. She shot him a deadly look before continuing.

"Well, Bonny is over there, stock up and get to it, I'll distract the guards," before walking away she added, "And do not make too much of a mess."

"'ello missy, lookin' to buy something?"

"Yes actually I am Bonny, but I'm a bit shocked you're here in Ferelden, didn't you say you stay out of this stuff?"

"Yes, and I do. I just follow Miss Marjolaine 'cause she seems to always know where the money is. So what do ya need?"

"Give me…All 12 of your poultices also those 2 lesser injury kits as well as the 4 regular ones and I need 4 of those lesser Lyrium potions please." I said sticking each in my pack as he handed them to me.

"Anything else?"

"Um…no bonny, that should do."

"A'right then. That's goin t' be 2 sovereigns and 20 silvers." I handed him the coin and walked away.

"Okay lets get this done with."

Note: If you like my fan fictions please check out my other one: Lenobia's Story: After the Blight it's a long fan fiction that's still in process of being finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We approached the garden, stealthily. So far no guards. We must be getting lucky. I scaled the tree first and forced the window open. Hopping in I stepped forward and checked the hall quickly as tug and sketch climbed through I started down the stairs hugging the left wall all the way down.

"hey you there! Halt!" I guard yelled. I ran up to him and kicked him in the shin then shoved my dagger through his heart. I nodded to Sketch and Tug to tell them to dispose of the body. I crept down the hall and got all the way to the study. That's when I saw Marjolaine and the guard right as Tug and Sketch caught up to me. I watched her lead him seductively away.

"What is she doing?" I whispered angrily.

"You know Marjolaine. She's doing what she always does." Sketch said.

"No. Not here. Not now. Not on this kind of a mission!" I said angrily.

"Well no use in grunting about it now." Tug urged me on. I turned left into the study and placed the papers on the desk, but a few words caught my eye.

"What is this?" I said more to myself than anyone else.

"What?" Sketch and tug asked curiously.

"These…These are papers giving away Orlesian information!"

"Are you sure?" Tug asked.

"There's no way that is what they say." Sketch denied moving closer.

"Well, are they in place?" Marjolaine's voice interrupted us.

"Yes…" I said cautiously.

"So what are you all standing around for we have to leave, lets go." She said dashing off. Tug Sketch and I exited through the side door and started our walk back to our place.

"You guys, we have a problem, I think."

"What is the problem you think we have?"

"I think that those papers were…were betraying Orlesian secrets."

"What?" Tug and sketch both yelled at the same time.

"Shhh," I said looking around. "That makes us traitors, think about it wasn't it suspicious?" I took a pause. "That we only ran into one guard the entire time, that the papers were so secret, that this mission was so important." I watched them as they stared at me in open-mouthed horror that slowly changed to dawning understanding.

Right then we arrived at our place.

"Ill talk to Marjolaine."

Sketch reached out and took hold of my arm, stopping me. He looked at me and looked full of worry "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"No." Then with much more confidence I added, "But it has to be done." I started to move but he tightened his grip and held me there for a long second we just stared at each other. And it was as if we communicated all of our worry and concerns to each other, then so quick I almost didn't notice he kissed my cheek. I smiled kindly and went to face Marjolaine. I wish I could dwell on what the small gesture meant but instead I had to deal with possible treason.

"Marjolaine?" I called into the almost dark room.

"Come in Leliana, Light the fire please." I did as she said.

"We need to talk." She raised her eyebrows questioningly so I continued. "About the papers, Marjolaine." I said suddenly out of patience. "They are treason papers! Marjolaine when were you planning to tell us about this?" I yelled.

"I wasn't. They are worth a lot of money and you know how this game works." She shrugged.

"This is a game no longer! Do you not understand that we can be tortured and killed for treason against Orlais? Why would you do such a thing?"

She stood there for a long time with a blank expression then it slowly softened. "Alright My Pretty Thing, we will go back and retrieve the papers, get Tug and Sketch together." I nodded and turned to leave.

With my hand on the door and my back to her I added, "And, please, do not call me your Pretty Thing anymore." Then I walked out into the hallway.

"Let us go, it is time to fix this mess." I said walking out the door as I heard them follow close behind.

We got to the estate quickly and got in as easy as before. Something felt wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I just grabbed the papers and we ran out the door. I ignored the wrong feeling in my chest. Until I heard Marjolaine's wicked laugh. I looked up then to see her smiling with the Captain of the guard she was with earlier. I had just enough time to hear her say "good night." Before the arrows hit me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_I woke up in a dark place with my head killing me. I groaned aloud._

"_So your awake?" A female voice said from above, my head snapped up causing me to feel dizzy. "Be careful, now you need to get out of here."_

_I tried to peer through the barred in window in the roof. "who-who's there?" I asked squinting into the light coming from the window._

"_It doesn't matter, take this," The voice said as a sack dropped down. "And get out of here, your cell door is unlocked, hurry."_

_I looked to my cell then back up. "Okay, please tell me who you are!" I waited but no response. "Please! Are you there?" No answer. I reached over and opened the sack. Inside were an Orlesian purse cutter, some armor, 6 injury kits, and 5 health poultices. I stood up to put on the armor and gasped in pain. Looking down, I saw my ribs were bruised badly same with my right leg. My left leg hurt a lot and felt broken I pulled out one of the injury kits and bandaged myself up. What had I been through? I could only remember torture…pure torture. Legs broken, I remember being hit with a hammer like thing, knocked out a few times. They kept saying, "give us your word you will not say a thing or you die!" I shook the memory away._

_I walked, ignoring my pain, over to the gate, just as the woman had said it was open. I looked down both hallways, one was a dead end one was a shut gate. I walked over, locked, dang it. There were three cells near mine, I walked into the first one, no one, nothing. Same with the second and third, That's when I saw the lever and pulled it. I heard the gate open. _

_I hope Sketch and Tug are through this passage. I walked through the long empty passage until I heard a call, it sounded like sketch! Ignoring my pain I ran until I was at his cell, seeing a guard trying to force him away I stabbed him in the back three times, making sure he was dead I looked at sketch as he finished off the second guard._

"_Sketch!" I exclaimed relieved._

"_Leliana, are you okay?" He asked sounding very sad and worried._

"_Yes, I am for now. Are you?"_

"_I'm fine." He said holding his arm, that's when I saw the giant gash in it._

"_Let me bandage you." I said taking out an injury kit. "Where is Tug locked up, we should get him and get out of here."_

"_Leliana," Sketch began in a tone that made me look up at him, that is when I saw the anger mixed with much more sadness in his eyes. "Tug is…dead. He was taunting the guards, I think he did it because he knew they would be taking us and he was giving me time, sparing my life. That is where they were taking me just now, to die. He saved me, Leliana." _

_I was so angry I could barely speak, and I wanted to cry but nothing would come out._

"_You there!" A guard yelled coming into the room. Which is when I jumped up so fast I didn't have time to feel the pain, I ran at him screaming, knocking his helmet off. I shoved my dagger so far into his neck the handle was jammed in. I wiped away the few tears of anger and sadness that had escaped my eyes and pulled my unwilling dagger from the guard's neck._

"_Are you going to be okay?" Sketch asked._

"_I have to be." I said with pure determination. Determination to kill every guard, as well as the captain of the guard, and Marjolaine. Then we ran out together. We ran into two more guards on the way, which we killed quickly. That is when we made it to the torture chamber. That is when I saw Tug and the Man I was sure killed him._

"_Guar-" he began._

"_Do not call them!" I commanded. "Did you kill him?"_

"_Kill who?" The man asked nonchalantly._

"_Him!" I shrieked pointing to tugs bloody mangled body on the table._

"_Leliana, not so loud." Sketch cautioned._

"_Oh the dwarf?" He laughed. "Yes, I did. He was rather a challenge, made it fun." He smiled._

"_His name was Tug! He is a person! He was our brother!" Sketch yelled this time, taking me by surprise. I think that is when the man got scared._

"_Guards! Help!" He called shakily, but it was too late we were both already closing in on him and both killed him taking out our anger, sadness, and betrayal on the man who brought Tug to his end. We raced out of the building only crossing two more guards' paths, neither were spared. No one would be spared today._

"_Get in!" a woman yelled from a wagon we climbed in quickly, guards chasing after us, that is when I passed out from the pain._

"_Tug!" I screamed sitting upright._

"_Shhh child, it is alright. It is good to see you are awake."_

"_Who are you? Where am I? Where is Sketch?"_

"_Calm down. You are in the Lothering Chantry, I am the revered Mother here and your friend is here as well."_

"_I…so I was not dreaming." I stated disappointed._

"_No you were not."_

"_Why are you here? Why did you help me?"_

"_Because it is partly my fault you are caught up in this."_

"_Your fault? How? You are just some chantry sycophant."_

"_Not as you think I am. I signed some papers under pressure and I am afraid my decision cost your friend's life."_

"_Tug…" I whispered._

"_Yes, it causes me great sorrow that this is what has come of my unfortunate decision."_

"_How were you tied up in this?"_

"_It does not matter and I do not wish to discuss it. All you need to know is your Bard Master Marjolaine came and started this all."_

"_It does matter! It matters to me!" I shouted, then calming down I added, "But I respect your wish. Where can I find Marjolaine."_

"_I do wish you would calm down before trying to find her." The mother urged._

" _Calm down? No, I do not wish to calm down, Marjolaine deserves nothing less than my full wrath and even that is not enough." I paused trying unsuccessfully to control the rage flowing through my veins. "Now, Revered Mother, Tell me where she is or I will force it from your lips!"_

"_Very well," The mother sighed. "She is trying to escape with that captain of the guard, she is at a port just East of here."_

"_Very well is there a place I can stock up?"_

" _A man, he followed us here, said he traveled with you often."_

"_Bonny Lem?"_

"_I believe that is his name."_

"_Thank you, and I am sorry for my outburst and uncontrollable temper it is no way to talk to you." I apologized._

"_Maybe you could return here after you have…finished what you started." The mother gave me a half smile. "You would look good with braids after all." _

_I smiled courteously, "Thank you, and maybe I will but I do not know what lay before me, I will make you no promises." _

"_Oh and Leliana," I turned around to face her, "Do not be surprised if the decision you make when you see Marjolaine again is quite different than what you intend to do to her now."_

"_I intend to kill her and I will follow my intentions." I said walking from the room I was in into the main part of the chantry. It was so peaceful here, and they were all so devoted to the maker. Just watching someone light the candles to honor the maker looked so peaceful I cannot even imagine how much peace and serenity and fulfillment one must feel simply lighting the candle in prayer._

"_Leliana!" I heard sketch whisper a sigh of relief._

"_Sketch." I smiled and pulled him into a hug and wiping away the tears from my cheeks I pulled back. "Are you hurt?"_

"_Not anymore."_

"_are you okay?" I asked then wincing with sorrow I added, "I mean okay as one can be after…after what we have gone through."_

"_yes, I suppose." He sighed then gesturing to the candles I was studying earlier. "They lit a candle for Tug," He laughed, "I tried to stop him he would have been angry and said You let those sodding chantry freaks light me a candle? Why bother just pour me some sodding ale!"_

_I laughed, "You may be right if he was angry enough." We both smiled for a second in our own contemplative memories of Tug. By Far the Best memory I will ever have is Tug's reaction to Sketch's stones for his soup. I giggled aloud one last time before sobering up._

"_I know where she is."_

"_As do I, what are you planning? For whatever it is I want in on it."_

"_I'm going to track her down and giver her what she deserves." I said angrily._

"_I will not stand in our way of revenge for her but I ask you, Leliana, If I may have the Captain myself you see he came down to get Tug and laughed in our faces about it, he, he is pure evil and deserves no less than what happened to Tug." I heard the anger boil over into Sketch's words._

"_You may have him, I am going to have a quick chat with Bonny then we will be off."_

"_Leliana?"_

"_Yes?" I turned around._

"_What will become of us after this?" He asked a simple question that was not as simple as it seemed. In one question he asked what would become of our relationship, what will become of our career, what will become of us as people, and what will become of our home. It deserved such a complicated answer, one that I could not provide. So I just told the truth._

"_I know what I want to happen but I do not know what will happen, I wish I did." Then I walked off to Bonny Lem._

"'_ello Missy Leliana, sorry 'bout what happened with you an' Miss Marjolaine."_

"_No you are not Bonny, and we both know it, why didn't you follow her?"_

"_The excitement and money is 'ere with you this time, do you want something?"_

"_Yes, give me all Health Poultices you have, same for the Lyrium. I also Need those two daggers there."_

"_Will you be sellin' that fine ax of yours?"_

"_No." I said sharply hiding Tugs salvaged ax from view. "I also need all the injury kits you have." I said handing him the coin._

"_Not planning on stayin' around are ya?"_

"_I do not know what will happen. I just want to be prepared." Then I nodded to sketch and we walked out into the night ready for a long travel to catch up to Marjolaine._

_The next night we reached the port._

"_Ah, My Pretty Thing you have come for me at last. I was getting rather bored waiting for you!" She taunted._

"_Let us be gone now my love." The captain told her and I scowled and took all of my anger out on the ensuing guards. Sketch and I fought side by side up to the top where Marjolaine and the captain were located. I ran past the Captain only slicing a cut in his arm so I could get past, the rest would be for Sketch. Marjolaine was far enough away that when I reached her you could only faintly hear the sounds of a fight ensuing._

"_So you are here now." Marjolaine said with her back to me._

"_So it would seem." I answered coldly._

_She turned around. "Oh do not act so hurt! I would have gotten rid of you eventually, you were becoming to smart and to stubborn to be around, and when someone undermines me I get rid of them, you just managed to take me by surprise, something that will never happen again."_

"_No it will not."_

"_Why do you plan on ending my life? Well go right ahead." She said standing with her arms out inviting me to drive a dagger through her heart._

"_No." I said surprising her and myself._

"_Then why come? To make up with me? To take my position? To tell me you still love me? Maybe you are more Naïve than I thought." She said defiantly._

"_No I have come to tell you that you are not forgiven, not for anything you have done, you killed Tug-"_

"_-I did not-" she began._

"_Silence!" I commanded shutting her up, she was not used to such power in my voice, such hatred directed only at her. "In this game it is Kill or be Killed. Marjolaine you are a hateful bitch and deserve to rot in a dungeon being tortured everyday left just on the brink of death so you may live out your whole life hollowed and in pain. But I am merciful, perhaps because you are my first love or perhaps because the maker himself is here granting me mercy, but no matter what you will not be forgiven."_

"_Forgiveness does not matter to me." She tossed her hair._

"_So you say. But underneath your tough exterior there is a small little girl one who, like myself, no longer wants to play this game." _

" _Oh, Leliana, do you even know why you excelled in the arts I taught you? It is because you enjoyed the game, you reveled in the power it gave you." _

"_Perhaps once there was a time. But that has passed and you shrug off what I tell you but these words will be with you and you will continually second guess yourself, feel hurt and betrayed your entire life, and you will trust no one thus alienating everyone who is close to you until you've not a friend in the world." She stared at me open mouthed but tried to conceal that this was affecting her. "Good bye Marjolaine, may you wonder the earth in eternal sadness until one day you can actually atone for what you have done, you will never be able to atone fully, but maybe you will not perish as the complete bitch you are now." I turned on my heel and walked away. Sketch and I met up just outside the port. We just stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say. _

"_What will you do now?" He asked._

"_I think I will go back to the Chantry." I said hesitantly, not sure where my decision would leave us. "What will you do?"_

"_I am not sure." He said uncertainly._

"_Well Orlais always has a home for you."_

"_And they overlook my being an apostate."_

"_True, but also near here only about a day or two travel away I have gotten wind of Dalish near here." I informed him._

"_Perhaps I will go there, I am not sure." We both waited for a long moment. Knowing these are the decisions taking us on separate paths, father and farther apart from each other and our past. Was this a good or bad thing?_

"_I want you to have this." I said pulling out all of the Lyrium. "For wherever your travels may take you, also have these." I gave him half of my health poultices and injury kits._

"_Thank you Leliana."_

"_I have one more thing that I regard highly above the things I have given you already, it will serve you no use other than for memory sake." I said hanging him Tug's battle-axe. He stared at it for a long moment before tucking it away and looking at me._

"_Thank you Leliana, I too have a gift for you." He pulled out the most beautiful battledress I had ever seen. There were intricate designs on it, as if it was telling its own tale._

"_It is beautiful, Sketch! Thank you so much!"_

"_It is called the Battle dress of the Provocateur I thought it would be perfect for you."_

"_It is." I said as I hugged him. When we pulled away we were still close._

"_may I ask again where this leaves us?" He asked his eyes reflecting the sorrow in mine._

"_I suspect we are both done playing the game," he nodded," It would seem we no longer have a place," I said referring to our hiding place, which took care of the home and career part of the question, " And I suspect we may never see each other again,"_

"_Unfortunately, I agree with you." He said and that basically ended our relationship. It was an odd feeling I felt as though now I have lost my only 3 friends- one to betrayal, one to death, one to destiny. And now the only man who I suspected of truly loving me, and myself wholly returning the feeling may be gone forever. It was a mixture of sadness and great loss and confusion. But somewhere in the very back of my heart I felt happiness tugging at me, from the game being over, I was finally free. _

_I turned my attention back to sketch, who was still holding me close and I wished he would have kissed me, a real kiss, but instead he kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I will greatly miss you Leliana."_

"_I will miss you too, Sketch." And with that he left and on my way back to the chantry I realized it was good sketch hadn't kissed me, not a real kiss. Because if he had we would have truly been in love with each other and not suspecting each other of love which would have made our parting nearly impossible and much more painful. And it was already too painful for me to handle I did not want to think about what it would have been like had he kissed me, and yet it was all I could think about. _

_I knocked on Revered Mother Hannah's door._

"_Come in." She called and I did. "Oh Leliana, nice to see you! Are you excited about taking your vows tomorrow?"_

'_Actually, Mother Hannah, that is what I came here to talk to you about. I must leave."_

"_But Leliana, you take your vows tomorrow you have been here for almost 2 years!"_

"_I know your reverence, but I must go, I feel I am needed elsewhere and I cannot ignore this feeling."_

"_You are not planning to help fight this blight are you?" She asked incredulously._

"_If that is where my path takes me. Mother Hannah, you have sheltered me well and helped me through my time of crisis but I am at peace now and I must try to help Ferelden reach that state of peace as well."_

_She sighed. "Very Well Leliana if this is what you wish. Good luck."_

"_Thank you Mother Hannah." I said and turned to leave my chantry life and go to the tavern for news._

"_Leliana! There you are! Enjoying yourself?"_

"_Very Much so Lenobia." I told the Grey Warden I had been traveling with._

"_So are you still holding me to the promise of traveling the world with you?" Lenobia, my first crush, after Sketch, who I realized was just the first person I felt close to and I wanted no more than to be friends with her, asked me looking distractedly over at her fellow grey warden and newly crowned king Alistair. He was also her ex and she still deeply cared for him._

"_Perhaps not right now, but in a few years time I will hold you to at least visiting Val Royeaux with me."_

"_That is what we shall do then." She said trying to smile at me._

"_He will come back to you." I said sharing her look at Alistair._

"_No, it cannot be. You see, Leliana, he told me himself he needs a woman who can bear a child and be around to guide said child through his young adult life as the heir to the throne. I cannot be that woman."_

"_Because of the joining?" I asked remembering the night I allowed her to cry on my shoulder in Arl Eamon's Castle._

"_Yes, it is funny isn't it? The one thing that brought us together has torn us apart."_

"_It is, at the very least, Ironic."_

"_So are you off to find Sketch now?"_

"_Yes, I will return to Orlais in search of him but if he did join the Dalish…" I trailed off._

"_Leliana." Lenobia said making me look at her. "You will find him, you will get your happy ending, maker knows I may not get mine. But you, Leliana, you just helped me defeat the blight! If you can do that you can do anything, I believe in you."_

"_Thank you." I hugged her. "I am reluctant to leave but at the same time I cannot wait to go!"_

"_I understand the feeling." She said with less excitement than myself, I suspect she wants to be far, far away from Alistair and yet as close to him as possible. Where as I simply do not want to leave my new good friends, my new family, but I longed to find the one member of my old family._

"_Where is Morrigan?" I asked suddenly perplexed as a few sisters had finished the chant of light and she was nowhere to be heard making snide remarks about the Maker._

"_Oh…she…had to leave, rather hurriedly." Lenobia said uncertainly and I did not press for answers. I hugged her one more time. _

"_It was nice to meet you Lenobia."_

"_It was surprisingly nice to meet you too Leliana." And then I left the festivities and boarded a boat to Orlais._

_**For more of Lenobias story visit my other FanFiction: Lenobia's Story: After the Blight_

_Here at: .net/s/6153376/1/Lenobias_StoryAfter_the_Blight _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Epilogue.

I took in a deep breath at the beautiful sight of Val Royeaux. I will never get used to it, every time I look upon the beautiful city it is as if I am seeing it for the first time.

"Good day." The guard outside the gates nodded to me. I smiled at him and walked into my fair city. Instantly I heard Minstrels and Bards playing from taverns, the familiar sounds of Blacksmiths and Shoe Makers, as well as Shop Keepers advertising their goods. And of course the beautiful chant floating from the Chantry. The bustle of people wasn't just added noise, it fit in perfectly. Val Royeaux is her own song.

The first thing I did was walk in to see my old shoe maker because I do need to fit in here at least a little. Besides, it will be nice to get out of these clunky Ferelden shoes.

"Leliana? Is that you?" the old man asked me.

"It is indeed me, Thomas."

"I don't believe it!" He smiled, "It is wonderful to see you again! You have been gone far to long and- oh maker! What are those things on your feet?"

"Can't you tell I have been in Ferelden?" I laughed.

"Unfortunately, my dear girl, come with me let us get you fixed up. I will go get Vivienne from the dress shop next door! While I'm gone see if there is a style here you like, alright?"

"Of course." I said happily going to browse the shoes. The style was no longer light colored shoes with adornments on the toes it was much different. Now most shoes were white or a white tinted with purple or blue or sometimes yellow and decorated with dark purple or black and sometimes dark blue feathers. They were lovely.

"Leliana!" I heard Vivienne's naturally raspy voice greet me.

"Vivienne! It is so good to see you!"

"it is good to see your face but…the rest of you not so much!" We both laughed.

"Yes I am afraid I am in need of your help."

"Dire need indeed darling!"

"Do you have anything to match these light blue shoes with the dark blue feathers?" I asked Vivienne.

"Yes I believe I have the perfect thing! You must come to my shop at once! Thomas, get this girl a pair of shoes like these!" She commanded, getting excited about having me back as a customer.

"Of course! Leliana they will be ready when the chantry bells strike 7." I made a note that it had just struck 5 at my arrival, he must be pushing back all of his other customers for me.

"Thank you so much Thomas!"

"You should be thanking him! He has many orders to fill before it strikes 8!"

"Why is that?"

"The ball of course! Have you been in Ferelden so long you forget your Orlesian traditions?" She asked making Tsk sounds.

"The Annual Fall Ball?" Is it that time already? I cannot believe I forgot!

"Yes my dear." Thomas told me already gathering materials for my shoes.

"Which is why we must go now so I can start on your dress for the eve!" Vivienne informed me as she pushed me out of the door while I managed to get a small wave of good bye in to Thomas. "now we want you to steal the show! You are a hero in Ferelden after all and word of your achievements there have reached us very quickly."

I blushed, "Well it was not all me, I was really only helping a friend."

"Oh but you were the general in the Denerim gates, yes?"

"Yes I was leading them there…" I trailed off not used to the attention.

"Then you are a hero just the same!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Now, look at this!" She pulled me over to a long light blue dress that was hemmed so it would fall above the feet and it was accented with dark blue lacing around the waist.

"Oh Vivienne! 'Tis beautiful! I take it the newest style is light shoes with dark feathers accompanied by light dresses with dark accents?"

"You do have an eye for style Leliana, you always have. So I am thinking of altering it so it flows right above the feet showing off a bit of the shoes and then taking the lace around the waist and lacing it up in the front?"

"I very much love the idea! It will be perfect!"

"Wonderful I will try to have it finished by 7 as well."

"Thank you Vivienne!"

"Yes, yes, now go! Shoo! There is much work to be done!" I laughed as I exited with her staring intently at the dress for me. It was good to be back. It would be even better if I could find Sketch. I have until the stroke of 7 to find him though so I better get started at every Tavern and Inn in sight.

"Hello" I said to the barmaid.

"Hi. What can I do for you miss?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"I am looking for a ba- Minstrel named Sketch, has he been here?"

"Nah, we aint have any by that name, sorry."

"It is fine." I said and it was but it wasn't. I was not fully expecting for him to be at the first Tavern I walked into but I was still hoping he would be.

I moved on to the next one. "Hello, I am looking for a minstrel."

"Name?"

"Sketch."

"Hmmm, nope, never heard that name before, sorry."

"It is alright." I told the bar keep.

I went into our favorite Tavern to play at next the Musty Knickers. "Hello?"

"Hello there…well I say is that Leliana?"

"It is."

"You are a hero you know!"

"So I am told." I chuckled.

"What may I help you with?"

"I am looking for Sketch."

"The Elf?"

"Indeed! You have seen him?" I ask excitedly.

"Not since the last time him, Tug, and yourself were here." My face fell.

"Oh, well thank you anyways."

"You are welcome, come back and play here again soon!"

"I may." I said exiting the tavern.

I went to the first Inn I could find.

"Hello?" A woman asked me.

"Hi, My name is-"

"Leliana. You are the talk around here right now."

"Oh…well I am wondering if you have had a minstrel by the name of Sketch play here?"

"Sounds a familiar name, let me check the records. One Moment." She walked off and I waited excitedly. Even if he has just been here the night before or the week before it means he did not join the Dalish and he is here somewhere in Orlais!

"An elf that went by the name of Sketch came through here and played a few nights about 2 months ago. But between us I think he was a bard so probably not the Sketch you are looking for."

"No probably not." I lied and left. He was there 2 months ago, he could have left Orlais by now. We never played more than a night somewhere unless we were trying to make a lot of money to leave or move to a new 'place'.

I checked many other Inns and Taverns and even talked with some shop keepers until it was about a half hour away from the stroke of 7. I started to walk back to the shoe store when I heard a familiar voice. It came from The Sleeping Baby Inn. I hadn't checked there yet and I went inside right as the girl finished singing.

"Alena?" I asked as she took her break.

"Yes?" She asked turning around. Her eyes widened as she saw me. "Leliana?"

"Yes." I smiled and we hugged.

"You are back!"

"I am. Actually I am looking for Sketch, know anything?"

"I am afraid I haven't seen him since Marjolaine cut me out of our group."

"Yes, that was horrible. So how is it going as a bard? Business well?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, I escaped that life, just as you did, I am simply a minstrel now." She beamed.

"I am so happy to hear that! So you have not even heard word of Sketch?"

"No, I am sorry, about that and Tug, I almost cannot believe it, but in that line of work…"

"Yes, too bad his end was not more honorable, but he fought and taunted the whole time so I am told." We both laughed.

"Typical Tug. Sorry I cannot help with your search."

"It is okay, I am glad I got to see you again Alena and it is good to know you are out of the game."

"Same to you Leliana." And then we parted. I hurried off to Thomas's shoe store.

"Ah Leliana, try these." He said as I arrived just past the 7th stroke. I slipped the shoes onto my feet.

"Oh, Thomas they are perfect! Thank you!"

"And so much better than those Ferelden shoes, now get over to Vivienne before she comes here and wrongs out our necks!" We laughed and I went next door to Vivienne's Dress Shop.

"There you are! Hurry try this on or you will have no time for me to fix that mess you call hair!" I laughed and went into the back and put on the dress. It couldn't have fit me better. I laced up the front and looked at myself, it was amazing.

"Thank you Vivienne!"

"Oh darling it is what I do best, now sit." She commanded and I did. She went to work on my hair putting two braids in the front, one on each side, and pulling them back to make a braided crown on my head.

"Now let me see you." I stood up and did a spin for her then held still, I always used to go through this with Vivienne and now it was like second nature to me. "You are ready now go! Now! You have to leave before you are late!" She shoved me out the door and I laughed as I walked towards the ball.

About 5 minutes after it struck 8 I arrived. I took in a deep breath knowing being this late a lot of attention would be on me when I walked in. I nodded for the door men to push open the doors and I walked in, head held high, there is no better way to enter in Orlais. I heard whispers and gasps as I walked in but I ignored them all going for the first familiar face walking towards me, Celene, the Empress of Orlais.

"Leliana, it is so good to have you back in Val Royeaux." She greeted me warmly. I bowed to her.

"Thank you Empress Celene, It is most joyous to be back."

"Well you made it just in time for the ball, thank fully. Please enjoy yourself." She said and walked off to mingle with noble-men and women.

I will try. I sighed to myself, I have lost my family, perhaps Ferelden is where I belong now. I walked over and got myself a glass of wine nodding to the people who said 'hello' or 'congratulations' or 'welcome back'. I sipped my wine listening to the minstrels. I couldn't see them but I heard the distinctive song of The Lady and Her Soldier and the beautiful flute and lute…no fat lute that was accompanying it. The guitar always sits out on this song, until the end at least.

What will become of me? I have left the chantry and have little desire to go back, I do not want to be near Marjolaine, Tug is gone, Sketch has vanished, Lenobia is a grey warden, I couldn't even bother to be around Alistair, Morrigan, Sten, Shale, or Wynne. Maybe Oghren but in truth no one will be around for me. Perhaps I will join this minstrel group or maybe even Alena's group. After all I can play fat lute and/or sing. I wandered towards the source of the music.

The group finally came in view, the singer was absolutely beautiful but I have never seen her before she must be new, she does look relatively young barely a woman, if she even is one. The guitar player was some man I had never seen. A human man had never looked right to me playing the guitar after I had seen Tug play it. I averted my eyes to the person playing the fat Lute, he looked so-

"Leliana?" A mans voice said from behind me breaking my thought.

"Yes?" I asked turning around when to my surprise standing before me was my first almost love.

"I cannot believe it is you!" he exclaimed.

"Neither can I!"

"When you went with Marjolaine I thought I would never see you again, and when I heard you were in Ferelden I thought you would stay there, you always were so fond of it." Bane reminded me. We were child hood friends and almost lovers, he was lady Cecile's nephew.

"Well you should have known I would have returned eventually. No one who has lived in Val Royeaux can stay away."

He pulled me into an embrace. "Leliana, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me?" He asked. It was the same thing he asked before we kissed for the first time and before we kissed for the last time. Did I want to kiss Bane again? He is so familiar, I can easily lose myself in his embrace.

"I would-" I started to say I would love to. But that is when he looked up. "But I cannot, I have to go Bane, perhaps another time." I pulled from him as the music stopped. And stopping a few feet from the minstrels I stared.

"Sketch?" I whispered. I do not know how he heard me over the noise but the Fat Lute player looked up again and there was sketch's familiar face. "Sketch!" I exclaimed much louder, drawing some attention as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. But after a second I realized he was not returning the embrace and I pulled away a questioning look on my face.

"It- it's me Leliana… Sketch?" I started to get embarrassed maybe he was with another girl, perhaps even married, I started to pull away. That is when his hands went up and stroked my hair.

" You are really here." He whispered, then more solidly, "You are really here!" He pulled me in again. I was glad I was short we matched perfectly, we were the same height. "I thought you were still in Ferelden." He whispered into my hair.

"I thought you went with the Dalish, no one has heard from you in months around here!"

"I…I was too distracted to play, by news of a blight in Ferelden I was so worried about you, but now you are here."

"Yes I am."

"I am not a bard anymore." he whispered seriously.

"Good. Neither am I." I smiled.

"I will not mess this up again."

"Mess what up again Sketch?"

"Us." He said as he pulled me in for our first real kiss. I did not even care that every important person in Orlais was watching, he had finally kissed me and all was as it should be.

The End

**Thank you for reading this! I have been writing for probably a total of 4 years now (good writing) and this is the very first fan fiction/book I have ever finished! So thank you so much for reading this and please, if you like dragon age, check out Lenobia's Story: After the Blight .net/s/6153376/1/Lenobias_StoryAfter_the_Blight

Thanks again,

Taysia**


End file.
